FR-547,636 proposes manufacturing pipe heads by a moulding process by which preferred pipe wood, for example bruyere, can be used in dust form in the moulding mixture holding various binding and curing agents.
In the conventional manufacturing of pipes of pure bruyere wood there is a considerable amount of waste and the wood can be utilized much better if the wood is initially used in a dust form as a significant constituent of suitable moulding material for the production of pipe heads. However, in the technical approach proposed in FR-547,636, the moulding substance contains less than 50% of wood, while the remaining components are not environmentally suitable.
Additionally, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,201, a moulding of pipe heads is proposed utilizing bruyere dust; however, the product is mainly a plaster product and is unattractive.